A Friend from the Stars
by TimeFury1347
Summary: When she was a child, Rani met a strange traveller that came from the sky. Now she's all grown up, working with Sarah Jane and the gang. But she never forgot her old friend. What happens when the two meet again, surrounded by aliens, intrigue, and, most importantly, schoolwork?
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the universe, from the beginning of everything to the end of it all, from one edge of existence to the other, there are few species more legendary than the Time Lords. Everything about them is shrouded in mystery, from their planet of Gallifrey, to the birth of their race, and especially their ability to travel through all of time and space at will. For millennia, this proud people were at the heart of existence, watching over all of creation from their domed city and dusty planet, like a race of gods would look down on what they had built. No other creature in all of the universe had such power, such respect, or such legend. Compared to the rest of every galaxy, they were immortal angels. Until, very quickly, they weren't.

You see, the downfall of the Time Lords came about through one of their own. A renegade time traveller, known to many as the Doctor, had come across a strange and terrifying race called the Daleks. Destroyers and conquerors, they killed anything and anyone who was different, gliding across the shattered worlds in their armoured bodies to continue their purpose; preserve their race, and exterminate all else. And this Doctor managed to stumble right into the heart of them, of many of their wars and massacres across the ages, stopping each and every one. Until one day, after so much blood and death, the Time Lords issued the Doctor a mission. To destroy the creator of the Daleks before they could ever be born, ridding the universe of their destruction and saving the trillions of lives they had killed, not to mention the infinite number of those that could come into their crosshairs. The Doctor tried to carry out this crucial task… and he failed. And his failure brought the almighty race of Gallifrey to the attention of these merciless monsters.

There were attempts to nip conflict in the bud, of course there were. Time Lords who did not want to go to war, those who saw the conflict as pointless or unwinnable. But still, there were those on both sides who were more than willing to bring the destruction about. For personal gain or some higher purpose, it didn't matter. The reasons were irrelevant. Only the goal mattered. And, eventually, and to the great misfortune of the universe, the goal was reached. And so began the Last Great Time War. Daleks versus Time Lords, preservation versus extermination. There were many other races involved, those looking to gain power or prestige by fighting one side or the other. The war raged for centuries, with the ability of time travel, soon gained by both sides, allowing the bloodshed to extend across eternity. No area of time was safe, no minute left uncontested in the great struggle. Planets were lost, civilisations were destroyed, and there was seemingly no end in sight. It seemed to many that the Time War would only end when the universe itself was gone. But fortunately, this was not the case. Although the price that peace came at was high.

For, in the final days of the War, the same renegade that had allowed the massacre to begin, this mysterious Doctor, finally decreed _No More_. He trapped the two instigator races, the Daleks and the Time Lords, in a Time Lock, trapping them in one area of existence so that the remaining peoples might live. He sacrificed his own people, his own home, so that others might still retain theirs. And so, the conflict ended. The Time Lords and Daleks fought until neither was left, and the Time War was finally over. And the Doctor was alone. Or so he thought.

For, out of this bloody struggle, there were others. Survivors who had scratched and clawed their way free, those who had refused to join either side and so had been spared, and those who had hidden, who had run away and buried themselves so as to escape persecution, and to continue their work, preserving themselves and their race. Both Daleks and Time Lords were left, although in such small numbers that they might as well be extinct. And many, drawn as if by some magnet, ended up on Earth, a small planet whose people would reach out across the stars. And the battle raged on, with Dalek against Time Lord, and even some cases of Dalek or Time Lord fighting themselves.

But, there was one, one who had seen the horrors of the Time War, and had chosen to merely live. To do their best to eke out whatever kind of life they could still have, to travel and to see, and, once in a blue moon, to help those they encountered. To try and honour the civilisations lost by protecting those that remained, to make amends for the countless slaughtered by saving any they could find. Any man, any woman, any child. Any father or mother, any brother or sister. Any, I don't know… Headmaster's daughter?

And that, is where our story truly begins.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

Clyde Langer lay on the bedroom floor of Rani Chandra, one of his best mates. The owner of the room in question was sitting at her desk, going over her notes for a test they had next week. Clyde thought about doing the same. After all, he didn't want to _completely_ fail the subject. But, he decided against it. There'd be time for study later. Besides, his mind was focused on more pressing matters. Namely the big event his class had the next day that he'd been inadvertently responsible for.

He'd been into art for quite a while, just doodling whatever came into his head on whatever surface he could find. It had driven his mum mad when he was younger, but in the end, he became quite good at it. He kept it quiet, of course. He was seen as the cool kid to most at school, and he didn't want to jeopardise it by suddenly revealing his artsy side. There'd be those who would take it the wrong way, and then his life would be over. Besides, it had taken years to build up his rep, and until he left for whatever came after school, it was a barrier against any criticism others could throw at him. Until recently, he hadn't needed to bother with hiding it. There'd been no inspiration to draw from, nothing that could make him want to record the moment. His life had been school, games and sleep. Way too boring to even think about drawing. But them came that fateful day he'd met Luke Smith.

He hadn't ever dreamed that aliens could be real, much less exist on Earth. That discovery had both amazed and terrified him. His first encounter with another species had been with the Slitheen, and they weren't exactly the nicest bunch. But they'd been defeated, thanks in part to him. And he'd joined up with Luke, and Maria, and Sarah Jane, to protect the world from whatever else could be thrown at it. And, to be honest, it had been the best time of his life. Seeing so much, learning about humanity's place in the universe, and doing things that most people would never be given the chance to. His art side had been given so much material, so much more to work with, and, just like that, he had begun to draw again, to use pen, pencil and paper to record what he and the rest of the gang had been up against. And even when Maria had moved to America, with Rani coming in to take her place, he had never lacked for material. He would never admit it to anyone, but there was more than one picture in his ever-growing collection of the intelligent, fearless girl that had quickly become one of the most important people to him. But, these were hidden away, beneath mounds of Sontarans, Bane and others. He had even created pictures that drew from all of these, coming together to form something entirely unique. And still, he kept them hidden.

But then came the art competition that he hadn't even heard of, and Luke had taken it on himself to submit some of his work. He didn't hold it against the guy, of course not. On top of being a genetically engineered genius with the social skills of a toddler, he was his best mate, one who had only ever wanted the best for him. He could never stay angry at Luke. Still, he was a bit annoyed that he hadn't even been told about it. But there wasn't much he could do about it now. And it wasn't like the painting did anything to expose Sarah Jane's work. The most alien influence it had was the Sontaran blaster he'd used. Anyway, it had been submitted, it had won, and Clyde's artistic skills had been brought into the light. At least it was a picture that he didn't mind getting out. There were plenty of others that he'd rather throw into the sun than allow to be put on display. And there was something quite nice feeling about having a skill that others didn't, even if it was something that could be classified as uncool. And, to top it all off, something pretty decent had come out of it. He and his entire class would be the first to see the grand exhibition in the UK of the Mona Lisa. There were definitely worse prizes to be won. And the artist inside of him couldn't wait.

Pulling out his phone for a second, Clyde had a quick look for any new messages. None. The last one had been from Luke, telling him how he couldn't hang out that evening. Apparently, Sarah Jane had decided that his room was in dire need of a clean, and he was under house arrest until it was done. He felt sorry for the guy. Trying to find the line between genius Archetype and normal teenager wasn't a task that Clyde felt he'd ever be able to achieve. Still, for as sorry he felt for his best friend, it was nowhere near strong enough a feeling to make him decide to pop by 13 Bannerman Road. Not if he valued his head, that was. Letting out a tired sigh, he slipped the phone back into his pocket, and spread himself out on the carpeted floor. As he did so, his foot hit something under Rani's bed, and a rattle came from whatever he had disturbed. Bored enough to investigate, he swung his body around to take a look. It was a tin box, looking to once have been used to store chocolates. It was pretty old, metal dented in some places and colour coming away in strips. It had a nice new injury in the form of a quite substantial crater, looking suspiciously like someone had kicked it. Clyde surreptitiously looked over his shoulder. Rani was still at her desk, back to him and headphones firmly on her ears, head bobbing slightly to whatever she was listening to. He eventually made up his mind, and reached for the box. The least he could do was try and fix what he'd done, since he wasn't entirely sure what Rani would do if she found out about what had happened. That girl was seriously protective of her stuff.

Pulling the box out from under the bed, Clyde very carefully pulled the lid off, fingers inching over metal as he did his best not to make a sound. He didn't want to draw any attention should the metal decide to make a loud noise. After a minute, his task was complete, and he took a look into the container. It wasn't too big a dent from the inside, easily repairable. With even more care, Clyde pushed the metal protrusion back into shape, muffling the clicking and clacking of the job as best he could. Eventually, it was back in shape, and he chanced another look behind him. Rani, still at her desk, still none the wiser. He was about to fit the lid back on, when the contents of the box finally caught his eye. His curiosity really was going to be the death of him some day.

It was a strange collection, that was for sure. Odds and ends that seemed to have no connections filled the box, looking more akin to junk than the kind of things one would usually keep under a bed in a metal case. Some of the things look familiar. A golden coin with a chain through it, kind of like something from a pirate movie. An old bit of pink chalk. A funny looking rock with a shiny crystal poking out. And then, some of the items were just plain bizarre. A piece of a mask that looked reptilian, with a black eye cover reflecting his face. A small satellite dish with a broken end that must have once connected to something. A weird wooden shape, made up of small triangles that looked like it should have fallen apart a long time ago. And, at the bottom, hidden away, a picture. Pulling it out carefully, Clyde studied the worn photograph. Two people were smiling into a camera, their faces still visible despite the torn and battered edges. One was a young girl, looking perhaps 10 or 11, with a cheesy grin on her face. Smothering a laugh, Clyde realised that it was Rani. Those eyes were unmistakeable. Next to her was a woman, looking in her mid to late twenties, with olive skin and wavy black hair. Despite her youth, her skin smooth and free of any sign of age, the woman's eyes seemed ancient, dark pools of experience and wisdom that didn't belong on her face. Despite the smile, there was sadness visible, a sense of loss that made Clyde's heart reach out for her. Tearing his gaze away from the eyes, he kept studying the photo. On the woman's neck, just visible between her jawline and the edge of her shirt, was a tattoo. It looked like a screwdriver crossed with a hammer, although Clyde couldn't see it perfectly. Turning the paper over, he saw some writing on the back, scrawled in a hand that could only belong to a child.

 _Me and Auntie Nikki, Aged 9_

"What are you looking at?"

The sudden voice from behind him startled Clyde, and he dropped the picture, rising quickly and slamming in to the edge of the bed that his head was partially under. Grabbing the hurt area with a muffled grunt, he pulled himself out and twisted round. Rani was standing above him, looking down with a look of curiosity mixed with irritation.

"Uh…it's…" he stuttered, trying to hide the box behind himself as he scrambled for a half-decent answer. Rani only looked at him, her expression promising dire consequences should he lie. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I just kicked it by accident, and…"

"It's okay." Rani assured him, the scary look vanishing to be replaced by an understanding one. "I'm not cross. Just, next time try asking before you take a peek."

Clyde rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, of course." He muttered. Turning back to the picture, he couldn't quite suppress the question. "Who is that?" He asked. "I mean, I know the little one is you, but the woman?" Rani reached out a hand for the picture, and he passed it up to her.

"She was… _is_ ," she corrected herself quickly, "a friend of mine from when I was younger. She took care of me occasionally, and we grew quite close." A wistful smile grew on her face. "I haven't seen her in a few years, though."

"And these?" Clyde blurted out, silently slapping himself for the lack of tact.

"Presents." Rani said simply, reaching down to pick up the box. "She was a bit of a traveller, and she'd bring me bits and pieces from where she went." She grew quiet for a few seconds, looking into the box as if reliving old memories. "I always loved her gifts." She whispered.

"Do you know where she is now?" Clyde asked. He'd never seen Rani like this before, and wanted to know more about this mysterious Auntie Nikki.

"No idea." Rani declared, carefully closing the box once more. "She vanished when I started secondary school, and I haven't heard from her since. Probably travelling somewhere." She turned her attention back to Clyde. "Now, do you want to watch a movie? We've got a few hours until you have to go."

"Alright," Clyde agreed, doing his best to remember the conversation for a later date, "but I get to choose."

"Only if you get there first." Rani challenged, tossing the box on her bed and darting out the door, headed for the movie selection with Clyde hot on her heels.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

Hours later, Rani lay in bed, trying to get to sleep. Clyde had gone home a while ago, and her dad had told her to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. Honestly, she was really looking forward to it, a once in a lifetime opportunity that promised to be quite exciting. But still, she couldn't quite get to sleep, something gnawing at the back of her mind that kept rest from happening. Running over the events of the day, she eventually realised what it was, and wriggled around on the mattress, hand reaching down to grasp the metal tin. Pulling it into her lap, she opened it, fingers drifting over its contents until she pulled out the battered old picture. It had been ages since she'd last seen this, the last time being when she had put the tin there when she'd first moved in. As she stared at the smiling faces, her mind fell back to all that she had seen, all the memories that were contained in her precious little box.

She hadn't told anyone about the woman. Even her parents didn't know about the stranger that had quickly become such a huge part of their daughter's life. Even she had sometimes doubted what had happened, the events having once felt so strange to have really occurred. Well, until she had met Sarah Jane Smith, and then such things had suddenly become almost normal. Contrary to what the 13 Bannerman Road gang thought, Rani's first alien experience hadn't been with the slightly creepy Clown/ Pied Piper. It had been long before that, when she had met the person who had opened her eyes to the truth about the universe. She had been sworn to secrecy, however, her strange friend wanting to keep their existence strictly between the two of them. That didn't stop her from reliving the amazing, and occasionally terrifying, times in her head, enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling she felt at the memory of her friend's smile. She had only ever known them as Nick or Nikki, or even their rather odd title. The Mechanic. Still, she had known exactly what they were, long before discovering Sarah Jane, long before her brief meeting with the Doctor. Her friend from the stars.

Closing the tin and pushing it back under her bed, Rani curled back up under the duvet, mind free of any more strife, as she slowly fell asleep. Eyes never leaving the small, battered picture of her and her closest friend on her bedside table.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

Everyone was talking loudly as they drew nearer to the International Gallery. Soon, they would be allowed to enter and see the Mona Lisa, on British soil for the first time in history. It really was an exciting moment, with even the kids not too interested in art looking forward to the event. From the back of the group, Luke, Clyde and Rani were talking amongst themselves, tuning out any outside interference.

"So, what picture did you send in?" Rani asked Luke, with Clyde taking an interest as well. He couldn't wait to see his work, hanging up on a wall in the famous gallery, and had told Luke not to let anyone else know what piece it was. One of his finer works, he wanted it to be a surprise, one that he was sure everyone would enjoy. Well, he _hoped_ they would.

"I told you, Rani, I'm not allowed to say." Luke insisted. He'd been a bit sullen ever since the trio had met that morning, and Clyde still wasn't sure why. Sure, he'd had an argument with Sarah Jane, but it was only about his room's mess. Even _he'd_ argued with his mum over the state of his bedroom before, but his anger or resentment of having to tidy had never lasted this long. Probably some reason that only Luke could have. He'd ask later.

"And I'm not saying a thing." Clyde crowed, enjoying the grumpy look on Rani's face. "It's a surprise, after all." His reasoning seemed to calm the girl down, and she didn't press the matter. Eventually, the class arrived outside the steps leading up to the Gallery's entrance. As Rani's dad began to speak, something about how to act once inside, Clyde took a look around. His eyes rested on something, and he nudged both Luke and Rani to get their attention.

"Weird place to put a vending machine, isn't it?" He asked, and the two looked where he was nodding. Indeed, there was a coca cola vending machine resting by the steps of the International Gallery. It had clearly been through a lot, looking old and a little bit out of date. None of the three were even sure where it was plugged in, as there were no cables visible. Nonetheless, the light in the sign was on, and someone was withdrawing a can from the slot. It seemed odd to Clyde, while Luke was running over the probability of it being placed there. Rani, on the other hand, was staring intently at it. It seemed… familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how. The sudden movement of kids ahead of them snapped them out of their thoughts, and they quickly rushed up the steps after the rest of their class.

Entering ahead of the others (running after aliens really did work wonders for a person's speed), Clyde deposited his phone in the tray, before moving over to the information desk. He quickly grabbed a booklet and paid the person at the till. His inner artist was screaming in delight, and he couldn't wait to indulge it. He had always loved the Gallery, coming there often when he was younger. Even now, he did his best to take a look around now and again, soaking in the artwork. It was like Candyland for him, and he was still struggling to believe that a piece of _his art_ would be hanging up in there. Turning to find Luke and Rani, he almost ran into the man moving up behind him, obviously heading for the information booklets. Clyde couldn't see the guy's face, a pair of sunglasses and a hat covering the key features, although he was dressed in rather bizarre clothing. He didn't dwell on it for long, muttering an apology and moving past. Luke and Rani had also noticed the man, but didn't pay him any attention, instead also moving to stand with their friend.

None of them spotted the man's eyes behind his shades, far too old for his face. And none of them noticed the screwdriver and hammer tattoo that stretched up past his collar.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

 **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

 **To anyone whose first visiting, yes, I know, the Sarah Jane Adventures stopped years ago. But I loved it growing up, and I've wanted to do something Doctor Who related on this ever since I started.**

 **I will be updating this semi regularly. Maybe once every week or so? I dunno. It will play second fiddle to my other stories, though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading this far, and please do leave a review. They really help keep me motivated (hint, hint)**

 **TimeFury1347**


	2. Chapter 2

Rani walked behind the Gallery's curator as he led their class towards the Mona Lisa exhibit. He seemed to be talking to himself, muttering strange words that she couldn't quite make out. It didn't seem to be dangerous at any rate, no ancient chant to summon some extra-terrestrial evil as far as she could tell. The man was probably just obsessing over the, quite frankly, legendary painting that awaited them at the end of their journey. From what Rani had seen, the man was rather obsessed with the picture, as well as with the entire exhibition in general. So, she let it slide. Leave the man to his murmurs. If it did turn out to be something bad… well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She could feel Clyde beside her, his ever-present cool visage hiding a bundle of nervous energy. It was clear that he was still reeling from the sight of his artwork hanging up in the Gallery's walls, surrounded by other pieces that many would pay thousands, if not millions, to simply own. It was certainly a humbling experience, and Rani gently nudged his arm, shooting a quick, encouraging smile when he looked over. It really was a great piece of work, despite her silent qualms about what the three girls in it were wearing. And Sarah Jane would seriously flip when she saw the Sontaran blaster that one of the trio was wielding. Still, aside from her minor knit picks, it truly deserved its place. It must have taken hours of dedicated work, and she was glad that it had been rewarded so. And, because of his hard work, he had won the right to view perhaps the most famous picture in all of history, in its first time in Britain. If anyone deserved such an honour, it was her best mate.

As they were about the enter the wing of the Gallery where the painting was stored, Rani's eyes caught on something. Down at the other end of the corridor, a fair distance from where the school kids were now turning, she had seen movement. Peering more closely in the handful of seconds she still had left, she could clearly see something black moving around a corner. It looked like the edge of a jacket, although she could have been mistaken. Why would someone be moving about around there? She hadn't seen any staff during their short walk, and her dad had told her that the area around the Gallery's grand prize was strictly off-limits to members of the public, aside from them. So who was it? As she was forced to move through the glass doors into the large room, she was almost certain that she could hear a slight _whirr_ coming from the same direction. The sharp, though quiet whistle reminded her of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from Sarah Jane's wedding, or rather the Trickster's trap, and she could almost feel her heart skip a beat. Was the Doctor here? And if so, was something about the happen? She wasn't sure.

"The Mona Lisa, a painting begun by Leonardo da Vinci in 1503 in Florence, but finished only shortly before he died in 1519." She could hear the Gallery curator, Harding she remembered, speak about the famous portrait as they walked up the plush red carpet towards it. Half listening to what was being said, Rani took the opportunity to take a look around. The room was massive, and largely empty except for a few small pieces of furniture dotted about the room. The walls held several additional paintings, each one looking masterful and clearly placed there to either attract more attention or to merely add contrast to the main event. The painting itself was held up on the room's place of honour, with a rope fence in front of it and a curtain obscuring it, like it was a play waiting to begin. It really was an incredible event, Rani admitted to herself.

"For over five hundred years the Mona Lisa's beauty has remained undimmed. She has been gazed upon by millions in her Paris home. Now, she is here." Harding had never stopped talking, although the way he spoke made it sound like he was talking about the painting during an interview, or just regurgitating something he'd read in a book. He was speaking with such care, such passion, and such love, that it sounded as though the Mona Lisa might as well have been a deity to him, which should be worshipped by any who set eyes on it. Admiring his clear devotion to his work, Rani couldn't resist nudging Clyde and sending him another smile, although one filled with the subtle mocking that her mind had been mulling over. Clyde clearly shared her thinking, shooting an almost identical smirk back at her. Honestly, the curator talked as though the painting was his child, with the swells of pride in his voice as he described its legend. Finally, the group arrived by the covered work, all of the kids eager to see what they had come here for. She could hear those at the back trying to balance on their toes in order to see over the heads of those in front. Not surprising, she conceded, given that the picture itself was a bit on the small side.

"Feast your eyes, and lose your hearts. I give you, the Mona Lisa!" The curator announced with a flourish, pulling on the cord and parting the curtain, to reveal…

Well, it was a portrait, that much was certain. Although it looked a little different to the images Rani had seen dotted around the Gallery.

It was as if someone had decided to paint something identical, only using a slightly different subject as their muse. In place of the historic beauty with her mysterious little smile, there was a plain looking older woman, dressed in modern clothing and looking rather surprised at her presence there. Rani could barely suppress her chuckle at the sight, a task only made harder by Mr Harding's expression when he discovered the reason behind the less than ideal reaction he had obviously been waiting for. As the quiet whispers and light sounds of laughter began to grow, Clyde wasted no time at all, stating out loud what everyone gathered had been thinking.

"She has let herself go."

This seemed to be the catalyst for everyone else, as the laughter began to grow. The Curator also seemed to be getting over his shock, as his expression turned from one of surprise to a look of absolute horror. As the seconds rolled by, Rani felt like the woman seemed oddly familiar. It was Luke's quiet query that set this suspicion in stone.

"Isn't that his assistant?" It was indeed.

As this realisation began to sink in, Rani's mind switched quickly from everyday schoolgirl to tried and tested alien investigator. This change was only hastened by the mad dash of Mr Harding as he moved past the group, heading to a phone mounted in the wall. As he pulled it to his face, Rani let out a little sigh. So much for this being a peaceful day.

"Security! The Mona Lisa has been stolen!"

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

The Mechanic checked around the corner carefully, looking down both ends of the corridor before pulling himself out from the broom closet he had hidden himself in. Not the best hiding spot, he had to admit, pulling a particularly annoying mop off his head, but it did what it was needed of it. Straightening his jacket, patting down the sheepskin collar as he did so, he made his way carefully to the glass doorway, each footstep placed with perfect precision, despite the gangly nature of his limbs. Sometimes he missed his old form. Fast, nimble and in complete control of herself. One of the perks of being female, he supposed.

For once, he hadn't come to the International Gallery chasing after some alien mystery, or because there was a legendary evil that needed thwarting. No, that was more the Doctor's area of expertise. Neither had he come to swipe something old or valuable, as his third persona had been inclined to do. As had Katie, although he hadn't seen her in years. Nice girl, if a bit of a hoarder of shiny things. It had taken him months to put back everything she had taken, as well as apologise to the rather upset races they had been taken from. No, the Mechanic had come to the Gallery on that day simply to see the Mona Lisa's first time in London. He had heard tell of the event some time before, on his last visit there a few months ago, and had leapt at the opportunity. After all, this was a unique time in history to the universe famous painting. It wouldn't happen again until the grand opening of the Lunar Gallery sometime next century. Now, though, he was beginning to understand why.

He had been trying to find a way out when the alarms had gone off, one belting out its warble right by his ear, which was still throbbing. He'd distracted the first police officer he'd come across with a simple flick of the sonic, blowing a few lightbulbs behind the man and legging it in the opposite direction. The second, he'd used his psychic paper to fool into believing that he was a special detective with Scotland Yard, although he wasn't entirely certain if the young officer had believed him, eyes showing a serious case of scepticism considering his attire. After that, he'd just given up, choosing to hide in a cupboard until the rest of the police response team had gone. They were only doing their work, but it was still very annoying to him. Those mops hadn't been rinsed off in weeks, and the smell was rather overpowering.

Shaking away the unpleasant memory, he stood in front of the glass doorway, one hand tugging his sonic screwdriver out from a jacket pocket. Pointing the mismatched device at the lock, he pressed down on the button, holding it for a second as the tinny warbling sound did it work. Putting the devise away, he pushed open the door, closing it very carefully behind him and relocking it. Wouldn't do to be interrupted while he was trying to work, after all.

Striding across the carpeted floor towards the painting at a rapid pace, (a benefit of his long legs, it seemed), he stopped a metre away from it, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared up at the fake masterpiece.

"You look a bit different to the last time I saw you." He muttered under his breath, pulling off his cap and sunglasses to get a better look. Why he'd bothered to put them on in the first place, he wasn't entirely sure. They only made him stand out, after all. Moving forward again, he squinted up at the canvas, trying to find some sort of clue as to what had happened. Pulling out his sonic, he quickly scanned the painting, looking for any anomalies.

"Paint's still the same." He muttered as he checked the readings. "So are the brushstrokes." Reaching up, he lifted the entire thing off its place on the wall, twisting it around in his hands as he examined it from every angle.

"Same canvas, same wood, same everything." He said to himself, confusion growing with every passing second. Spinning it around to face him, the Mechanic looked at the woman from a slight angle.

"Not stasis technology." He growled, irritation quickly growing. Why couldn't these things ever be simple? Staring into the painted woman's eyes, he let out a sigh.

"How did you get in there?" He asked. "I'm open to suggestions." The painting didn't answer.

"I mean, it's clear that you're not painted _over_ Lisa." He continued. "And you're not a replica. Unless you happened to be painted five hundred years ago by old Leo. Although I would have definitely remembered seeing you there." Discarding theories from his mind quicker than most could breathe, he carefully replaced the portrait back into its position.

"I mean, the only way left is if you climbed inside." He joked, the sheer absurdity of the situation causing him to chuckle. The laughter slowly began to die, however, as his eyes widened. His head snapped back up at the picture.

"There are compounds out there that might allow for some sentient life." He spoke quietly. "But this has got to be unheard of. Paintings don't just come to life by themselves." Looking carefully at the painted face, the Mechanic drew back quickly at the look in the woman's eyes. Shock and… fear. This woman was terrified. His mind whirred.

"You must have been pulled inside. Molecular transplacement." He finally concluded, the idea not entirely ridiculous. With all these annoying similarities, there really was no other solution. "But if you went in there..." he spoked to himself, looking around the suddenly colder room, "what came out?" Spinning his sonic back into his palm, he scanned the paint once more.

"If anything came out, they'd still be made of this stuff." He reasoned, explaining the situation to the frozen woman. It was better than talking to himself, at any rate. "If I can isolate this paint, then scan around for matches…" He finished his work, and hesitantly pressed down on the control button. The blue crystal tipped beeped slightly, sounding like the radar on a submarine. Turning on the spot, the Mechanic watched as the beeping got quicker, beating its fastest beat as he faced the glass doors.

"Gotcha." He crowed in triumph, moving away from the painting as he began to jog towards the exit. Whatever had escaped, it couldn't have gotten far. Reaching out his free hand, he moved to push open the door while running…

…Only to be sent flying backward as he ricocheted off the still locked door. Lying on the carpet, he groaned to himself as a dull throb grew from where he had met the glass with his nose. He really should have seen that coming.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

Of all the things she had expected to happen when she'd entered the International Gallery, being faced by the Mona Lisa with a Sontaran blaster really was right at the bottom of Rani's list.

"Who are you?" Mr Harding asked, seeming completely out of his depth. The day really hadn't been going well for him. First the Mona Lisa was replaced with a rather strange knock off, then a picture of a gun managed to mysteriously disappear from a painting without a trace, and now both the lost woman and missing blaster had walked right up to him, as real as the three schoolkids standing by him, as shocked as he was.

"And I thought you were supposed to be an art expert." The woman seemed a little disappointed that the curator didn't instantly recognise her, although Rani was glad that the blaster was directed away from them. "I am the Mona Lisa." While that had been almost painfully obvious since the dots had connected in her head, there was still some doubt lingering at the back of Rani's mind. Mostly due to the voice of the painting-turned-person. She hadn't expected her to sound quite like _that._

Mr Harding still wasn't convinced. "No, but really?" He asked again, looking for an answer that actually made sense to him. A natural desire, each of the three kids thought. After all, he'd never faced the unexplained in the same way they had.

"Yeah, really. You can't fake this kind of class." Rani was quickly growing tired of this. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what.

"You can't be the Mona Lisa." Luke piped up. "You have to be some sort of alien manifestation."

The Mona Lisa seemed to find the idea rather entertaining. "Ooo. And why's that, then?"

"Because on Earth, women in paintings don't just jump out of their frames." Rani laid out the bare facts, as though she were explaining the basic concept to a child. While she and Luke were taking the logical approach, however, Clyde seemed to have a rather different focus on the situation.

"And nick guns from someone's painting. Do you know how long that took me to paint?" He asked indignantly. It had taken him ages to get the look just right, and he didn't do it just to let it get taken away by some weird woman in a funny dress.

The woman moved forward to examine the painting, looking at it like it were competition to her. "Not bad. Not in my league, of course. But then Leo was a bit of a lege even back then. Although he had to blag the oils off his weirdo neighbour to paint me." Rani was getting annoyed with the woman's voice. So maybe she was the Mona Lisa, that didn't give her the right to be so up herself.

At least she wasn't the only one with doubts. "Okay, say that's true." Luke said, seeming to be humouring the alien entity. "Now you're out of your frame, what is it you want?"

"I've just had five centuries hanging on a wall, sugar. What is it you think I want? It's time I had a bit of fun." She dragged her fingers along the barrel of the blaster. "And I think I'll start with some… target practice."

Before she had the chance to fire, however, there came a loud warbling sound from behind them. The Sontaran blaster sparked, as if something had short circuited inside it, and the Mona Lisa dropped it, pulling her hand back as if burnt. Spinning around, Rani searched for the source of the rescue. A young man, about late twenties to early thirties, stood in a nearby doorway. In his hand there was a long sort of rod, with the tip of it glowing a brilliant blue. Rani's eyes widened. A sonic screwdriver.

"Come on!" The man yelled, gesturing wildly for the trio to follow him. Rani, Luke and Clyde wasted no time in complying, their legs working overtime as they sprinted past the man, down the corridor and away from the threat. Chancing a look around, Rani saw the stranger following them, screwdriver gone and gaining rapidly, thanks to his long legs. She could hear the Mona Lisa's shouts from behind them, and a red energy bolt flew over them, barely missing the stranger's shoulder and slamming into the ceiling. Before she could figure out what had happened, Rani was being yanked forward, the strange man grabbing her hand as he passed and pulling her behind him. Too focused on getting away, she didn't resist, allowing herself to be half dragged down the hallways, twisting left and right until they finally stopped.

"Oh boy, that's it. Now I have seen everything." Clyde exclaimed, catching his breath as the group recovered from the impromptu dash.

"Tell me about it." The stranger remarked. He didn't seem to be out of breath at all, standing tall and fine as he let go of Rani's hand, checking behind them to see if they had been followed. Rani, quickly slowing her breathing, turned to face him, eyes alight with suspicion.

"Who are you?" She demanded of the man. He really did look rather odd, with black hair dropping over his eyes and dark blue eyes alight with the look she'd expect on a mischievous leprechaun. His clothes were equally weird. He looked like he had stepped out of some steampunk book, wearing what could barely be identified as a set of pinstripe trousers and matching waistcoat the colour of chocolate. A funny patch covered one knee, while a swirling golden pattern could be seen creeping across the opposite side of his chest. Dark boots with far too many buckles almost reached his knees, while a long, hooded trench coat covered the top half, the ends of the garment brushing against the top of his boots. Rani could see a golden pocket-watch chain dangle across the waistcoat, while, as if seeking to stay loyal to his ongoing theme, a pair of old aviator goggles dangled around his neck. He managed to wear the ensemble quite well, all things considered, though it didn't make the outfit look any less ridiculous to the teenage girl's eyes. It also didn't help win him any trust, as it only added to the out of place feel of the man, setting Rani at an even higher level of alert.

"What, no thank you?" He asked, half serious and half joking. "No gratitude for getting you away from a madwoman with a gun?" His voice turned into a mutter. "Kids these days, no respect." He grumbled.

Rani wouldn't let up, however. "Seriously, who ARE you?" She insisted. "Where did you come from?"

"And where did you get a sonic screwdriver?" Luke asked. Rani was glad that she wasn't the only one to have noticed it.

"Oh, come on Rani, use your head." The man seemed to chastise her, face showing a look of mock disappointment. His eyes, however, seemed to shine with a look of pure happiness. This contrast unnerved Rani, alongside the stranger's knowledge of her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, starting to get worried. The man's eyes softened slightly.

"Rani, I've known you for years." He said, moving closer to her. She instantly moved back, readying herself to fight. "Really, I have." The man insisted.

"I've never met you before in my life." Rani almost spat back. This had gone way beyond weird, and was starting to get a little creepy.

The man stopped where he was, looking to be thinking very hard. Eventually, he raised his hand, letting his fingers grip on the collar of his shirt. Slowly, the material was pulled away, revealing the skin underneath. What she saw made Rani's breath catch in her throat. A tattoo, one that was so familiar to her she could have drawn it with her eyes closed. A hammer crossed with a screwdriver, directly over where his chest met his shoulder. Seeing the image, a voice seemed to flutter in to Rani's mind, a voice from so long ago.

 _'No matter what I look like, no matter what happens, I always have this. Kind of like a personal seal. And it's unique, so if you see someone with it, you'll know it's me. Wherever you come across it.'_

She moved forwards slowly, hands shaking as she reached forwards. The man never moved an inch, letting her approach until they were almost touching. Pressing her hand against the stranger's chest, Rani felt a familiar beat beneath her fingers, one that could belong to only a few. A rhythm of four.

"Nikki?" She asked, the name barely a whisper. The man smiled.

"Hello, Rani." He said softly. "Long time, no see."

It was as if a dam had broken inside of her, as Rani all but hurled herself into the arms of her old friend, gripping him tightly, as though he might vanish if she let go. Thin, yet strong, arms circled up around her, holding her tightly as his head came to rest on the crux of her shoulder.

"Uh, anyone mind on filling us in?" Clyde's voice broke through Rani's haze, and she pulled away, turning to face her best friends, both looking thoroughly confused.

"I'm Rani's imaginary friend." The Mechanic supplied before Rani could even open her mouth. "Name's the Mechanic."

"Just the Mechanic?" Clyde asked, sharing a brief look with Luke. Clearly neither of the two were buying it.

"Yeah, just the Mechanic." The firm tone put an end to the discussion, and the Mechanic quickly spun around on the spot, sonic appearing back in his hand as he scanned their surroundings. "Right now, I could really use a secondary opinion on some of the readings I'm getting."

"We so have to get hold of Sarah Jane. And I mean now." Rani insisted. If the Mechanic couldn't understand what was happening, she knew they'd need someone whose expertise would come in handy.

"No." Luke's sudden refusal was confusing, and Rani turned on him.

"What's got in to you? Why are you being so weird about your mum?" She asked. Luke didn't answer, with the response coming from Clyde.

"Luke and Sarah Jane have had a barney, Rani." He helpfully filled in. She couldn't tell whether or not he was trying to make a joke, but she assumed that he was. Whenever things got too bad, Clyde could always be counted on to try and cheer them up.

"Never mind that. Where is everyone?" Luke asked, changing the subject. Rani could hardly believe that the genius would ask a question like that with such a simple answer.

"On the coach?" She replied. "My dad'll be going mental by now." She would certainly be in trouble when they got out of this.

"What about the police." Luke persisted. "Forensics should be crawling all over this place. Something's wrong." Coming to see his viewpoint, Rani frowned. He was right, there should have been people everywhere. So where were they?

"It is." The Mechanic's voice sounded out, and the trio turned to look. He was staring at one of the nearby pictures, any amusement gone from his face. He looked so serious, so stern, that Rani felt a chill run through her. "So very, very wrong."

As her eyes followed his, Rani finally figured out what had her old friend in such a state. In the painting, she could make out the shape of several of the Gallery workers, frozen in a picture they had no right being in. Looking at other nearby paintings, she could see similar figures, of both the police and Gallery workers, frozen in time by the same woman who had escaped her own frame. Whatever was happening, whatever came next, one thing was for certain. If they were going to get through it, then they were going to need backup.

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS*AFFTS

 **And here's the next chapter.**

 **Not my best work, I'll admit, but I'm still finding my feet with this new story. Please do point out any mistakes or areas for improvement. It really will help.**

 **Until next time.**

 **(P.S, I'm going for a steampunk feel to the Mechanic. Personal preference. Hope you like it.)**


End file.
